Rouge Guardians: portal
by cyra98
Summary: Cyra and Cody enter the world of portal. not good at summary...
1. part 1 ch 1

**A/N:**** OK so I have no idea what I'm doing but... I'm doing it! And you cant stop me!**

**Its for teens for language. lots of it! well... not THAT much**

**Also I fail at grammar and spelling so tell me if I missed spelling and stuff... and the only thing I own is Cyra and Cody.**

Portal: Cyra and Cody

Part 1: Before Chell

ch 1 the Rouges and the GLaDOS Project

Cyra a really smart fifteen year old collage student (ya, shes in collage) walked threw the halls of aperture. It was like a maze to her even though she had be here seance she was ten. She had dark brown wavy hair with a red curl down the side of her face.(seance read and black where the color of the rouge) She wore a short black ruffled skirt and a black shirt with a red heart with an x through it. She walked down the hall to her friends office and went in.

"Cody!" she shouted. The blond boy in a lab cote jumped.

"what do you want Cyra?" Cody moaned tiredly. The office was full of energy drinks and bags of chips. Cyra guessed he had been here all night.

"i got news." she said angrily

"well?" he asked uneasy. Seance she always had bad news.

"it seams the scientist are going through with the GLaDOS project."

"your... your kidding? Right?" Cyra shook her head no. Cody looked down in disbelief. "no way... cant we do something? they don't know what there doing!" Cyra thought for a moment.

"well... right now all we can do is wait and see what happens." Cody just nodded sadly. " besides I'm interested to see how this plays out. so, what here you doing here all night?" she asked trying to change the mood

"well..." Cody started. "i hacked into the black mesa database and stole some info about dark portals."

"i thought we already made portal guns."

"but theirs a difference. Dark portals are bigger and can be put farther apart from each other. Maybe even other galaxies" Cody answered.

"that's it? I am sooo impressed."

"no... but it vanished before I finished reading it. And-" Cody was cut off by a beeping sound.

"its from Caroline..." Cyra said looking down in her pocket. "shes the one that approved the GlaDOS project."

"wait... dose she know what that means?"

"lets just pretend that we don't know anything." Cody nodded and followed her to Caroline office.

In Caroline's office. Caroline's stood with her arms crossed tapping her foot impatiently. Doug Rattmann stood next to her with his eyes looking around nervously. There both looked up when the door swung open and Cyra and Cody stepped in.

"where in the world were you?" Caroline shouted.

"what do you mean? We just got your page." Cyra said confused.

"ya!" Cody added. Caroline just stood there for a scent.

"but I sent four yesterday..."

"signal interference?" Cody guessed.

"maybe... anyways the reason I called you was I want you two to help Doug on the GlaDOS project." Doug shivered and rose his hand to speak.

"u-um... Caroline?" he asked shakily.

"yes?" she said with concern.

"w-well the GlaDOS project has only been threw five tests and has f-failed once. So... i-its kinda dangerous!"

"i know." she said soothingly. "that's why I'm letting you three help. I can trust you..." _and cave..._

"m-me? help! I-i-i" Doug started hyperventilating and fell on the floor shaking. The others ran over to him to see if he was alright.

"yo, Doug! You alright?" Cody asked.

"i need my mead's! I need my mead's! I need my mead's!" he yelled rapidly in fear of the sights and voices. Doug ran to the medical office.

"and here we go again" Cyra groaned. Caroline shaking her head.

After the next six months Cyra and Cody ran frantically through the science enrichment center part of aperture science to the heart of aperture science GlaDOS' camber. They were five minuets late for the project brainstorming assignment they had to attend for the seventeenth time.

"hurry Cody! Were going to be late! Again..." Cyra shouted as they ran to the door to GlaDOS's chamber and barged in.

"there you two are!" a mans voice shouted. Both of them froze seeing who it was. It was Fredrick. _Oh no... Caroline why did you choose us? you know I hate this man! _Cyra thought as he rambled on about being late and how it would effect the was a vary impatient person. His cold blue eyes would scare anyone even Cyra. "well, now that every ones here," Fredrick poached looking at Citrate and Cody. "we can start the idea making." he paused. "well?" he asked getting irritated. At that Doug raised his hand nervelessly. "yes Doug?" he asked.

"w-well," Doug started. "according to Cyra's blueprints the project is almost done. But..." Doug trailed off.

"what?" Fredrick asked.

"the vocal abilities aren't working yet and-"

"so you already took voice samples from Caroline?" he asked cutting Doug off.

"n-no. We took a computer sample voice to see if it was working alright but its not doing anything." Cyra sighed knowing what happened but she didn't speak up. Fredrick looked directly at Cyra knowing what she was thinking.

"well?" He asked turning to Cyra. She flinched feeling his eyes on her.

"stupid mind reading man..." she mumbled standing up "my I have the blueprints?" she asked trying not to sound angry.

"Luke!" Fredrick yelled.

"yes sir!" the scientist with blue hair said standing up at attention.

"give your _friend_ Cyra the blueprints please." he ordered. Cyra flinched at the word "friend". _Friend... friend? Luke is NOT my friend!Cyra_ yelled in her mind._ not after... _cyra's thought trailed off as Luke stood up and handed her the blueprints smiling. She simply rolled her eyes and took the papers studding them. She sighed after looking at the blueprints for five minuets. "well" she started. "evidently _someone_" she paused looking at Cody. "made a mistake on the blueprints. Isn't that right Cody." it took Cody a few secants to figure out what she just said.

"I-Im sorry!" he yelled. "i cant spell you crazy rouge named _Linda_!" _Linda_ face turned red and she stood up with a furious look in her eyes.

"MY NAME IS NOT FREAKING _LINDA!"_she screamed it so loud the people behind the blast doors could hear it.

"wow..." Cody muttered Looking away.

"jeez woman! Calm the heck down!"Luke yelled. Cyra turned to him still with the angry look in her eyes.

"like your one to talk Luke! Your the one that got us into this mess!"

"well maybe if you weren't such a smart-ass in science we wouldn't be here!"

"now. Now you two." Doug said getting up. "were here to discus the project. Not to fight about our past." every one in the room nodded there heads except for Cyra Luke and Cody.

"fine." Cyra said sitting down. Luke opened his mouth to say something but Fredrick spoke first.

"now that that's over," he paused looking at the three at the other end of the table. "we can get on to the matter that is important. Cyra, would you care to read what was wrong."

"OK... so, Cody spelled science instead of sentence. How that's possible I don't know. There not even kinda alike."

"hay! I take offense to that!" Cody yelled. Cyra was going to make a snappy comeback but was stopped by Fredrick's evil stare.

"now that that problem is gone. This meeting is over."

"finally." Cyra commented. Everyone left the room and the three left for home. Luke and Cody had rides but Cyra had to walk all the way home by her self. She sighed. "this is going to be one fun trip!" and she skipped on home.

**N/A:**** well... hope you liked it. Its not that good because its not...**

**tell me if I spelled Doug's last name right. And I'll fit in a chapter or two to explain who Cyra and Cody are. All I will say is there from another story called Guardians on DA. I rushed at the end a little.**


	2. part 1 ch 2

Rouge guardians: Portal: Cyra and Cody

part 1: before Chell

ch 2 the test activation

the morning of the test activation for the GlaDOS project. Cyra was about to kill Cody because he was singing something extremely annoying. The Nyan Nyan song "nyan nyan nyan nyan ni-hao nyan!" it looked kinda stupid with a boy doing it.

"Cody!" cyra yelled out of frustration. "will you SHUT UP!" but Cody kept singing. "ugh... you've been singing that song ever seance you heard it on the internet!" Cyra had been listening to him repeat that for an hour because he decided to walk with her to aperture. To block Cody,s song out she thought about her past and what her plan is. _Ever seance I became a rouge guardian I've felt a lot better. Well, except the fact that I have an attitude now. plus I have Luke watching my every move... Where did my life go so wrong? Wait... doesn't GlaDOS always say that in the game? Whatever today is a big day. My plan to annoy Luke is almost done... hopefully this doesn't back fire..._Cyra broke loose from her thoughts and looked up. They were approaching the facility. And Cody stopped singing.

"grate..." Cody moaned. "this is the day that big hunk of metal turns on, right?" Cody asked nervelessly.

" yes." Cyra replied.

"and something bad is going to happen, right?"

"maybe."

"and then were stuck here, right?"

"most likely."

"so that's bad, right?"

"yes- wait... why do you keep saying 'right' at the end of your sentences?" Cody paused.

"just to annoy you." Cyra stopped walking.

"what? Is that a joke?"

"why?" Cody asked. Cyra narrowed her eyes.

"why? I'll tell you why! You've been annoying me sense I got stuck with you for something I never did!" cyra yelled.

"wow..." Cody said. "you yell a lot."

"like _hell_ my friend!" she commented as they continued to the building. They saw Doug running out of the building.

"where the hell have you been?" he yelled. "We text ed you yesterday! that the project completion moved to 7:30 and its already 7:46!" Cyra and Cody stared blankly at Doug.

"wait a minute..." cyra mumbled digging in her pocket for her cellphone. "its still loading..." she said shaking her head sadly.

"seriously Cyra you need a new phone." Cody said scolding her. She gave him the evil eye. She was severely offended.

"who do you think you are? My mother?"she yelled irritated.

"yes! Because I was put with you to keep an eye on you to stop messing stories up!" Cody snapped back.

"well you and the rest of they aren't doing crap considering I messed up five stories and I'm about to do it six times!"

"umm..." Doug mumbled trying not to sound irritated. "not to interrupted you on your nonsense but can we get going?" both cyra and Cody stopped. Angry because he stopped there argument. Cyra sighed.

"fine..." she growled. "We wouldn't want to anger Mr. boiler head." Doug nodded and they walked into the building. And Cody sang the nyan nyan song.

"damn it Cody!"cyra yelled chasing him.

Cyra, Doug, and Cody ran into GlaDOS's chamber with Doug and Cody painting. When Doug felt Fredrick's eyes on him he stood up at attention.

"I found them sir!" Doug announced proudly. "just in time too!"

"Good." Fredrick said. "now BACK OFF!" he yelled coldly. Doug quickly backed away. "Now where were we?" he said approaching Cyra and Cody. "why where you so LATE?"

"W-well... I um..." Cody stammered. Cyra rolled her eyes and pushed Cody out of the way.

"The reason we were late _Freddy_," Fredrick's eye twitched at the nickname. "is that my cellphone is a peace of crap! And this place is in the medial of nowhere!" Cyra yelled.

"the purpose of the facility being out here is to keep it hidden!"

"well we've been getting notices for the past two years!"

"that's because you two came here from a major public school!"

"where the hell do you think I would get such a good degree?"

"i don't know! A private school!"

"i cant pay for a private school!"

"what? you have five degrees in science!" the fight went on for about three more minutes. Before Cody finally spoke up.

"Um... not to interrupt your fight but can we just get on with it?" they both stopped and looked at Cody.

"fine..."Cyra replied.

"were in the middle of something but..." Fredrick paused. "I think the project is more important than her anger issues." Cyra was about to yell something but stopped her self when she saw Luke. He looked at her as if he new what she was thinking. Cyra sighed and her and Cody walked over to the power switch.

"well are we going to do this or not?" Cyra said eagerly. Luke looked at her suspiciously trying to figure out what she was thinking. But no one can ever figure out what she was thinking. _What is she thinking?..._ Luke thought. _She seriously isn't thinking that she can disobey me and Cole...better keep an eye on her..._ Fredrick nodded to Cyra and she flipped the switch. _Phase one starting. _She thought. The light on GlaDOS flickered on and "she" slightly started swinging back and forth. She adsorbed all the information from the mainframe in a millisecond before Cody spoke up.

"that is one big peace of shit..." he muttered.

"Cody!" Cyra yelled at him hitting his arm hard. GlaDOS attention turned to Cyra and Cody. "hello GLaDOS. Can you speak?" she asked sweetly. After a long pause GLaDOS spoke up.

"he-hello?" she asked.

"good, you can speak!" Cyra said cheerfully. "now let me introduce myself. My name is Cyra." she said putting her hand over her chest. "and these are my friends Cody, Doug, Fredrick, and other people I have no idea who they are."

"wa- wait what about me?" Luke yelled.

"oh, and my worst enemy Luke." she said pointing to him.

"what the hell woman?

"and that's why I hes my enemy." she said to GLaDOS staying calm.

"that's enough for now. We will start the true activation tomorrow." Fredrick said. "turn the power off Cyra." Cyra rolled her eyes and flipped the power to GlaDOS switch off. "see you in two days for the preparation." Fredrick announced as they all walked out of the room.

"time to go the long walk home..." Cyra groaned. And the three headed on home.

**N/A****: once again I rushed too much at the end. Like I all ways do... T_T**

**well hope you liked it!**

**I plan on making the Guardian story so people aren't confused.**


	3. part 1 ch 3

Rouge Guardians: Portal: Cyra and Cody

Part 1 Before Chell

ch 3 Caroline

It was five in the morning and Cyra and Cody where in there office. Cyra was watching a test subject go threw the vary first test chamber for the hand held portal device. The obese man was trying to lift a weighted storage cube without using he portal gun. _Oh my GOD is this guy retarded?_ she yelled in her head. After a half a minute she got _really_ bored. Out of that boredom and irritation she looked at Cody to see what he think of this. When she looked over she saw that Cody was trying to muffle his laughs.

"why are you laughing?" Cyra asked Cody. "is ti really that funny?" when Cody looked at Cyra he burst out laughing. Seeing him do that Cyra started to laugh. Soon they laughed so lowed other scientist looked in even Caroline, Doug, and Fredrick. Knowing they were watching Cyra and Cody started to sing "Still Alive". Everyone was confused. Caroline smiled sweetly remembering the first day they came to Aperture.

_Caroline saw Fredrick take the two kids to there office. Luke was keeping a good eye on Cyra and Cody. Why? she didn't know. Soon after curiosity got the better of her. she walked over to there office after Fredrick left and put her ear agents the door._

"_alright Cyra you better not mess this place up!"Luke yelled at Cyra._

"_OK. I wont touch a thing, Lukey." she said slily. Luke stopped talking when Cyra said "Lukey"._

"_Cyra." Cody moaned. "please don't mess it up again." when she herd Luke walk to the door she ran back to her office across the hall and pretended to be working. When Luke finally left she knocked on office #237 aka Cyra's and Cody's office._

"_Cyra? Cody?" she asked. _

"_what?" Cyra asked opening the door._

"_I saw you and never seen you before. So I thought id say hi." Cyra and Cody where silent for a while._

"_oh! Your Caroline!" Cyra shouted happily._

"_you know me?" Caroline asked. _

" _yes. that stupid little son of a..." Cyra trailed off. "hm... I don't feel angry Anymore... anyways, Fredrick told me." she answered happily. _

"_OK..." Caroline said confused by Cyra's actions. "well its brake time so I'm going to get some coffee so-"_

"_oh ymmm! Coffee!" Cody yelled running out the door to the mess hall._

"_Cody!" cyra yelled running after him. "Cody! get the hell back here or I'll beat the crap out of you again!" Caroline laughed gently. Both of them made her smile... like Cave... that's when his words came back to her. "if you people can't pore me into a computer I want Caroline to run this place..."_

she snapped out of her thoughts when she herd the song end.

"wooo!" Cyra yelled. "that was awesome!"

"ya!" Cody replied and he high fived her.

"sorry to interrupt," Fredrick said steeping in the office. "but play time is over. Back to work. Now!" Cyra sighed and sat down in her office chair. Fredrick looked behind him he saw the other scientist standing there. "that gos for all of you too." when the other scientist left Caroline went back to her thoughts.

_Caroline was siting next to her husband's, Cave Jonson, bed. The moon rocks poison was killing him faster than anyone expected. All she could do was watch. She hoped for the best. Even though the doctor said he would not make it over night._

"_C- Caroline..." he said with a raspy voice. _

"_yes?" Caroline asked softly._

"_when I die... w-will you take control of the facility for me?"_

"_I- I can't..." she said taking her and off of his._

"_please... Caroline!" cave yelled to the best of his condition._

"_i can't go threw with the project!"she yelled out of frustration and left the room. She ran down the hall crying. Not knowing that Cave had died._

"Hay!... Hay!... earth to Caroline! earth to Caroline!" Caroline snapped out of her thoughts to see Cyra and Cody standing in front of her. "hay Caroline you alright?" Cody asked.

"y-yes I'm fine I'm fine..." Caroline answered wiping a tear of her face.

"well you don't look alright." cyra said.

"I was just thinking..."

"of what?" Cyra asked. There was along pause.

"Cave..."

"oh..." Cyra paused. "come on! You know the song we sing when were down!" cyra said happily.

"um... the one you just singed?" she said guessing.

"no. Slumber." cyra answered rolling her eyes. "you know. Sing like we used to dance like you want to!" she sung happily. Caroline couldn't help but smile. For some reason they could make anyone smile. Soon the three started to sing. When the song was over the three of them got a page from Fredrick. "aw man!" cyra groaned. "its Fredrick!" she looked up to see that Cody and Caroline had a page from him too. "Well, at lest we all have to go the same place." Cyra added as her and Cody left Caroline in the dust.

"how do they do that?" she said to herself.

After a few minutes of nonstop running Cyra and Cody barged into Fredrick's office.

"Cody Landanna reporting for duty!" he yelled.

"you know that's not vary funny." cyra said shaking her head. When she looked up she saw Caroline standing there. "how in the world did you get past us?" she said confused. "we ran the whole way!"

"i used the elevator." Caroline replied.

"ugh... I told you that elevator wasn't out of service!" cyra yelled extremely angry.

"no one expects me to know anything! I told you that on the way!" Cyra just stayed quiet while Cody rambled on about being stupid and having to watch Cyra with Luke.

"Cody!" Fredrick yelled making Cody flinch.

"s-sorry..." Cody whimpered. Just as Fredrick was about to call for Doug the door swung open and Doug barged in

"sorry!" he yelled as he sat down in the chair panting. "the elevator was out of service."

"no it wasn't." Caroline said confused.

"when we where down there the elevator was out." Cyra added. there was silence for about six seconds before Cody spoke up.

"wow... this place must be haunted or something..."

"probably test subjects... or turrets." Cyra said. There was another long pause.

"well," Fredrick started. "now isn't the time to be telling ghost stories." he said leering at Cody and Cyra. "now everyone is here and settled down I have to tell you that the preparation for the GLaDOS project has been moved four days ahead."

"what?... why?" Cyra asked. "Besides why tell just us?"

"because, first: there has been some bugs and problems with the project And second: you three are the closest to Caroline."

ya... plus- wait... do you have feelings for her?" Cyra yelled pointing at Caroline who was about to protest.

"yes. But not in the way your thinking." Fredrick answered.

"ya... that's what I expected." Cody mumbled. Cyra was about to talk about how Rick another scientist talked about ghost stories all the time but another thought came to her.

"hay! Wheres Luke?" she asked.

"he never came to work today." Fredrick answered. _Well. I think I should keep an eye out for Kiel and the others..._ cyra thought to herself.

"this meeting is over. Head back to you posts." Fredrick announced.

"what? Go back to that retarded guy who doesn't know how to pick up a storage cube? Hell no!" cyra yelled.

"your going back and that's final!" Fredrick yelled back.

"no way you B H!" as the argument went on Caroline had time to think. _The GLaDOS project... should I really go through with it? Hmm... if I cancel it all that hard work will go to waist especially for Cody and Cyra. Plus its not what cave would have done. Doug... when ever someone brings up the GLaDOS project he freaks out. I don't know... I have till tomorrow to decide..._ Caroline looked up to see Cyra and Fredrick still fighting.

"um..." Doug who had been ignored for all the meeting spoke up. "not to interrupt but we should all get going."

"yes we would have but _someone,_" Fredrick said pointing at cyra. "had to interrupt us."

"whatever." cyra bragged as all of them left to there desks for another four hours before they could leave.

**A/N:**** I rushed again ): but I'll try to make the story more detailed.**


	4. part 1 ch 4

**A/N:**** so the next three chapters is telling Caroline's, Cody's, and Cyra's past. Just improvising and telling the background story on Cyra and Cody.**

Rouge Guardians: Portal: Cyra and Cody

Part 1: Before Chell

ch 4 Caroline's Past

it had been three days and tomorrow was the GLaDOS activation day and Caroline was watching a test subject go threw a series of test. When the test subject fell into the acid pit she wrote down the results of the test. She had finished the current test information so she decided to take a brake and think about the past. Just to pass time.

_it was late afternoon and Caroline and Cave had just came back from the hospital with there new child they named Chell. At their house Doug, Fredrick, Cyra, Cody, and Luke were waiting at Caroline's and Cave's house. _

"_hi!" Cyra yelled "you two came back late."_

"_sorry." Caroline said sweetly. "traffic was bad."_

"_oh! oh!" Cody yelled in excitement trying to get Caroline's attention. _

"_yes?" she replied_

"_Cyra made a present for you!"_

"_oh... I didn't know we were doing presents..."_

"_we weren't Cyra just felt like it." Cody said looking at Cyra awkwardly. _

"_well?" Luke said from behind them. Cyra turned around and gave him the "what do you want" look. "go get it." Luke demanded but Cyra acted like he wasn't there. Luke just folded his arms to show he wasn't happy. she walked over to the dining table and grabbed two stacks of drawings showing them to Caroline._

"_oh how beautiful!" she exclaimed. The first was a vary detailed drawing of all of them at the park. and the other ones were drawings of them individually. The second stack had pictures of what Cyra and Cody thought Chell would look like and they were vary accurate. _

"_I didn't know she could draw..."Cave mumbled._

"_Cave!" Caroline said. "don't be so mean. She made these as a gift!"_

"_no we she didn't." Cody spoke up._

"_Cody!" cyra yelled. "shes trying to make a point!"_

"_sorry Mrs. C..." Cody muttered._

"_your still using that?" Cyra asked shaking her head remembering all that times Cody said that._

"_well. Gift or not. Thanks Cyra." Caroline said gently hugging Cyra. Cyra eyes widened. She felt like she hadn't been hugged lovingly like that in what seemed like a hundred years._

"_wow..." Cody and Luke said together in amazement. _

"_she didn't kill you?"Cody yelled in confusion. He turned to Cyra. "why?" he asked._

"_I'm not evil Cody!" she yelled._

"_yes you are!" Luke yelled._

"_don't push your luck! _Lukey_." she yelled slyly._

"_don't call me that..." Luke muttered folding his arms._

"_what? did you say something?" Cyra replied._

"_ugh..." Luke ground in irritation. Everyone, especially Caroline, laughed at Luke. Caroline went up stairs into Chells new room._

_It was four years later and Chell was now on her fourth birthday (obviously) and Cave was kind enough to invite some of the scientist to Chell's party. Unfortunately Cody and Cyra were not included because they kept blowing stuff up in the lab. All the time! Caroline watched Chell play out side with her friends. It was almost time for them to eat. They made Chell's favorite food tacos. She looked at a clipboard with papers on it. It was order forms for moon rocks. It had to be finished in two days and there was seven pages to Finnish. Plus she had to do testing and take care of Chell. She sighed. It would be even more busy and stressful with Chell around. But she could do it._

"_hay, Caroline." someone said behind her. When she turned around she saw Doug behind her looking vary worried. "you OK?" he asked._

"_I'm fine." she replied trying not to show sines of stress._

"_no your not. Whats wrong?" he asked again. She sighed._

"_just stressed..." she answered sadly._

"_about what?"_

"_everything..."_

"_tell ya what. Ill take care of the order forms and you go play with Chell." Doug said happily._

"_what? Don't you have work of your own?" she asked concerned. _

"_yes but not as much as you. Now go spend time with Chell before the party is over." Caroline nodded and want out side with Chell and her friends._

_One hour passed and it was time to eat. All the kids ran to the fold out table on the lawn. Caroline passed out the plates and napkins to all the kids and Fredrick placed the tacos on the kids plaits. The kids ate fast from eating nothing but candy all day. after a few minutes it was time for cake. Caroline and Chell loved cake. Caroline dint know why but she loved it. Her favorite was chocolate cake with strawberries and wiped cream. After handing out the cake she stole a piece for herself because it might help with stress. Comfort food always did that for her. with her seventh bite of cake she already felt better. After a while all the kids finished there cake and Caroline felt stressed again. Chell walked over to Caroline looking at her worried._

"_mommy?" she asked. _

"_yes honey?" Caroline replied trying not to show her feelings._

"_are you OK?" _

"_yes honey I'm fine." Caroline said wiping a tear off her cheek. _

"_you don't look OK." Chell protested. Caroline sighed in defeat. Chell was vary persistent. _

"_I'm... I'm just stressed out right now."Caroline squeezed her fist trying not to cry._

"_mommy?"_

"_Caroline!" both of them looked up to see Doug standing above her. "you OK?"_

"_no..." Caroline muttered. "just... just stressed out..."_

"_Caroline..." Doug whispered as Fredrick took Chell to Cave. "i said I would take care of Chell and the order forms. Just do testing and take it easy. K?" Caroline nodded and got up wipe the tears of her face._

"_thanks Doug your a good friend."_

"_now." Doug said getting up. "lets go inside for presents OK." she nodded and went inside with Doug to start the presents for Chell._

Caroline wiped a tear of her cheek and continued with the test results. Three hours passed and she was done with testing for today. She headed to caves office to check out and go home.


	5. part 1 ch 5

Rouge Guardians: Portal: Cyra and Cody

Part 1: Before Chell

ch 5 Cyra's Past

Cyra laid on her bed looking up at her sealing in deep thought. "wow... how did I end up like this?..." she said to herself. She closed her eyes and thought about the past.

_It was a hot summer day in the city and a little girl named Linda was heading to kinder garden on the bus. She had a long ruffled skirt on with beautiful neon colors like blue read green and purple that made her stand out. she wore a white shirt with gold stars. She had wavy dark brown hair and brown eyes. She was a kind quiet kid who would listen to other peoples problems and can under stand there peoples pain. She hates war and pain and she wishes for the world to come to peace. She had a pure heart and will help others no mater the cost. Despite her pure heart she was followed by hallucinations. She calls them the three. Three dear like creatures that haunt her. They looked like Thomson gazelles with crystal horns. She hadn't told anyone about this scene she is such a quiet child. She waited on the school bus looking out at the scenery like she always did when driving. It was a large open field of grass with a few farms hear and there. She was siting next to two boys talking about Pokemon. The older one had readish blond hair and green eyes. The younger one had blond hair and blue eyes. She was enjoying the scenery But was interrupted by one of the boys._

"_hay, do you like Pokemon?" the younger one asked._

"_yes..." Linda said looking at them._

"_I got my first Pokemon card when I was three!" the older boy exclaimed. _

"_I got my first Pokemon card yesterday..." the younger boy said not sounding vary happy, "when did you get yours?" he asked Linda._

"_when I was two." she replied softly. _

"_woooow!" the older boy exclaimed. Again._

"_how did you get them that young?" the young one asked._

"_they where my dad's." she paused slightly, "he liked stuff like that."_

"_ya, my dads like that too!" _

"_me too!" both of them smiling happily, "oh! And my names Kiel!" the older one said._

"_and mine is Tate!" said the younger one, "what is yours?"_

"_mine is Linda." she said happily._

"wow... how long ago was that? Forty to sixty hundred years?" she wondered to herself. "That's when I was Linda..." she paused for a long time before speaking again. "and then..."

_Linda and her mom were out driving home at night after a meeting at the school district. Linda was day dreaming when she saw something run out in the middle of the road. She was able to make out a deer like animal but nothing else it was too far away. She noticed her mom didn't see it. "mom! STOP!" her mom jumped and hit the brake but they hit it and it sent the car flying. They both screamed and the car tumbled into a canal._

"and then... nothing..." she stopped her eyes filled with tears. The emotions were back again. "and then Cole... he-he..." she shut her eyes to concentrate on the memory.

_cyra ran and ran through the forest of hope to the gold birds kingdom. She new something was different. Usually its bright, warm, and comforting. It still was beautiful but it had loss something. Lira her friend had contently been calling her to the room of light. "I'm coming Lira." she said "I'll be there soon." once out of the forest she spread her wings to fly but stopped and looked at the kingdom. It was ruined. "oh no..." she whispered in horror. She quickly spread her read and black dragon like wings and headed to the light room as fast as she could._

_Once inside there was no one there. she looked around frantically. "k-king?" she asked. _

"_hes gone." a familiar voice said from behind her. She wiped around to see Cole._

"_Cole?..." she turned her head in confusion. "what happened?" she asked with fear in he voice._

"_i don't know." Cole said sarcastically. "i came here to-"_

"_your lying!" she yelled in anger._

"_i see you still can read minds despite your missing heart." Cyra narrowed her eyes in rage._

"_what do you know Cole!"she yelled her red eyes glowed with anger._

"_fight me and I'll tell you." he said summoning his staff. Cyra summoned her staff too and charged at him. Cole knew she could beat him easily but that was the plan. It only took five hits at full power to make him fall to the ground. "well..." he said wobbling as he stood up. "your power has increased dramatically since we last fought." _

"_I beat you now tell me!"_

" _Fine... ill tell you. Just calm the hell down. I work for the shadow bird." he said with a smirk on his face._

"_wh-what? Why?"she asked "the black bird is evil!"_

"_no. the guardians are evil!" Cole yelled back. _

"_why?"_

"_I'm not telling you."_

"_spit it out Cole!" Cyra was about to attack Cole but Kiel and Tate barged in with a few other guardians who looked like they were in a big fight._

"_Cyra what did you do?"Kiel yelled._

"_what? why me!" she yelled back._

"_your the boy who cried wolf! That's why!"_

"_well that's true..." Cyra muttered._

"_Cole!" Kiel yelled turning to Cole. "what happened!"_

"_she let the black bird's army..." he said sounding weak and innocent. "and they took the king!..."_

"_what?" cyra yelled in shock. _

"_CYRAAAA!" Kiel yelled. _

"_wooow..." the frightened Cody muttered from behind Kiel._

"_Cyra! leave NOW!" Kiel._

"_why should I?" she yelled back._

"_or else well make you leave!"_

"_bring it!" she yelled holding her staff in front of her._

"_guardians!" he yelled as the others summoned there staffs._

"_well, that's not fair!"_

"_your a rouge! Nothings fair to you!" he said as the the others surrounded her. Kiel jumped out to strike. To defend herself she held her staff agents his and knocked him back. She started to strike back at Kiel but the others started beating her harshly. As she got weaker she started to have the vision again._

_She saw a huge castle in a destroyed city. She was at a gigantic dinning table with lots of food she simply loved. On ether side of her there where two nice women dressed like nurses. She couldn't move or breath and She felt almost mindless. when two crystal talons were placed on her shoulder the vision faded and all she could feel was pain and anger._

**Not again! **_She thought. The last time she had those feeling she went crazy and tried to kill. She struggled to resist the feelings but she couldn't because she was so weak. Then the feeling came over her. Her eyes turning a brighter shade of red. She built up energy until it hurt to keep in. she released it knocking everyone agents the walls. Her wounds healed as she stood up._

"_well, I'll be leaving." she said "oh and I'll be keeping my staff." she said to Kiel and she walked off to the rouge island._

Cyra sighed as the feeling of sadness was gone and replaced with rage. She narrowed her eyes. "Lira!" she yelled.

"yes master Cyra?" the dragon winged wolf name Linda asked.

"i need to cause some trouble. Stay here." she ordered and started to leave.

"master Cyra?" Lira asked.

"yes? Cyra said turning around.

"Should I go to protect you?"

"no. I need you to stay here and be safe." cyra answered. "and make sure to keep Cody out of my room.

"yes master Cyra."

"oh and one more thing stop calling me master!" she said with a smile.

"I-I'm sorry m- I mean Cyra..." Linda replied with her head down.

"don't worry. Its ok, now I have to go before I blow this house up." she said and walked to someones house to blow them up.

Tomorrow was a big day.


	6. part 1 ch 6

Rouge Guardians: Portal: Cyra and Cody

Part 1 Before chell

ch 6 Cody's past

Cody was sitting on his bed listening to Cyra open a portal to who knows where. He sighed. "damn... you used to be a good, kind and caring person who's heart couldn't be tainted..." he trailed off thinking of the memories of her.

_Cody was transferred to principal may~ham's school. He was all alone on the bus. Before he got on the bus he was worried about not fitting in but now he was worried about living. It was a long and boring 20 minuets of nothing but fields and fields of nothing. The bus came to a stop. Cody looked out the window "there's nothing here." he said._

"_may not look like it but that's it!" the bus driver answered. The bus doors opened and Cody and the bus driver walked out. Then in front of Cody a group of kids came out of nowhere._

"_waaa!" Cody yelled jumping back. the three kids walked up to him. _

"_hello." the girl in bright colors said calmly._

"_um... hi?..." Cody said still nervous. _

"_my name is Lind. And this is Kiel, Tate, and Mady." Linda said happily. "come on." she said trying to encourage Cody. Cody nodded and followed them as they disappeared threw the energy dome. "so? Whats your name?" Linda said as they walked over to the ominous looking building. _

"_um... Cody." he said regaining confidence. _

"_Cody... nice name!" Linda said. "i bet your element is going to be fire!"_

"_Linda." Kiel spoke up. "are you sure he will be a guardian?"_

"_of course! He looks worthy. Besides when have I ever been wrong?"_

"_...when it snowed in the desert..." Kiel muttered._

"_oh come on. That was highly unpredictable."_

"_fine... whatever you say."Kiel said looking down._

"_anyways!" she said turning to Cody. "I'll take you to Mrs. Alleye." she took Cody's hand and took him to the teacher._

"heh... that's when I became a guardian..."

_Inside the teachers room it was a lot more pleasant than the outside of the school. The room smelt like flowers and wet grass. It was a large room with only eight desks. Cody looked around the room but there was no one there except Linda and him._

"_wheres the teacher?" Cody asked._

"_she said she would be here in about two minuets." Linda answered. Cody sat down at one of the desks and waited. It was almost exactly two minuets when the large door at the end of the room swung open._

"_there she is!" Linda said pointing to the door. Cody started to freak out when not a human but some sort of winged three tailed wolf with rainbow colors like Linda's clothing came out._

"_AH!" Cody yelled jumping in surprise._

"_it is OK child." the creature said. "i am the guardian teacher. My name is Alleye. But you can call me Mrs. Eye."_

"_why do they call you that?" Cody asked._

"_because of the colors on my wing are in the shape of an eye."_

"_oooohhh... I get it." Cody said making Linda smile. Linda could tell he was going to be a vary good guardian. _

"_well then lets get on with the test." Mrs. Eye said._

"_a test?" Cody asked._

"_yes a test. Its so we can know what element your are and get to know you." she answered._

"_umm... OK..." Cody said as paper and pencil on the desk he was sitting at._

"_just write down if the statement is correct about you. 1 being the most not like you and 10 being what you are."_

"_OK..." he muttered picking up the pencil and started to work. _

_Three minuets and Cody finished. He handed the paper to Mrs. Eye. Sence she had no hands it simply float in mid air. Mrs. Eye smiled as she read._

"_Well Cody" Mrs. Eye said happily. "your diffidently a guardian!" _

"_woot!... now what? No one has told me what a guardian is." Cody said in confusion_

"_a guardian is the protector of all. And you serve the king." Mrs. Eye answered. "Linda."_

"_yes?" Linda replied. _

"_go tell Rino that we have a new guardian!"_

"_right!" Linda said and ran off._

"_now I'll escort you to the training grounds there you will meet Principal mayhem but you can call him principal May~ham." Cody strained not yo laugh but it still came out._

"_wh-why do they call him that? Besides isn't he supposed to be evil?" Cody asked his laughing stopped._

"_yes... in a way I suppose. We must be under cover until the time is right" she answered._

"_OK..." Cody said confused. "umm... so we have to go see principal mayhem or May~ham..." Cody said trying not to laugh at that ridiculous nick name. "right?"_

"_yes. There will be a test to see if you can control your element." she said standing up and magically making the paper disappear. "Well?" she asked Cody._

"_umm... OK." he said and followed her to principal May~man's room._

"then I had to do test..." Cody shuttered. "now that were in this world I freak out every time I here the word test..."

_In principal may~ham's room there was a desk with a laptop on it and behind principal may~ham was huge computer screen with a map of stars._

"_wooow..." Cody said looking at the large computer screen. _

"_Oh hello." principal may~ham said looking up from his work. "You must be the new guardian that Rino was talking about."_

"_umm... maybe..." Cody answered._

"_of course you are!" he replied in an optimistic voice as he got up. "welcome to the guardian clan!(:" Cody simply stood there more confused then ever. _

"_umm... you-"_

"_i know!" the principal yelled cutting Cody off. "you thought I was eeeeviiil!" Cody nodded. "well... I AM!" Cody flinched from the sudden loud outburst. "don't worry kid! Linda and Mrs. eye will take care of ya! Now off you go!" he said with Mrs. eye guiding Cody out of the room. _

"_lets go see your new mount!" Mrs eye said happily. as they walked towards a courtyard._

"_a what?" Cody asked confused._

"_he or she will help you with being a guardian." she answered._

"_OK." Cody said still trying to get his bearings. They walked threw the door to the courtyard. Then he saw three different creatures. One on the right was a four legged bird. In the middle. Was a gryphon with silver wings. And on the left was a wolf like Mrs eye but it was gold._

"_now you may pick one." Mrs eye said. Cody nodded and looked between the tree different creatures. then he made up his mind and walked over to the golden winged wolf._

"_will you be my partner?" the creature asked._

"_of course."Cody answered with a smile. This already felt like home._

"wow..." Cody muttered. "how long have I been here thinking?" Cody looked at the clock that read 12:17. "AW DAMN IT! now I will only get four hours of sleep!" he sighed. "well better get some sort of sleep. Who knows what will happen tomorrow." he said laying down to sleep. Tomorrow would be a big day.


	7. part 1 ch 7

Rouge Guardians: Portal: Cyra and Cody

part 1 before Chell

ch 7 things go wrong

it was four in the morning and Cyra and Cody were walking to Aperture Science. Cody was exhausted from thinking all night and Cyra was soooo happy that she was singing the whole way. "WE DO WHAT WE MUST BECAUSE WE CAN!" Cyra yelled trying not to laugh.

"Cyra will you pleas stop! Its getting creepy!" Cody pleaded.

"what? Do you like it when I'm crazy?"

"what type of crazy?"

"the evil kind." cyra said with a devilish grin that made Cody shutter.

"never should have asked..." Cody mumbled as they arrived in the parking lot.

"your on time?" Fredrick said in amazement. He was evidently waiting for them.

"its not like were always late!" Cyra yelled offended.

" um..." Cody started nervously. "remember when-"

"don't start!" Cyra yelled her happy mood was gone. "lets just go before we are late."

"the sooner the better." Fredrick said as the three of them went in.

"one question..." Cyra started.

"what Cyra?" Fredrick asked.

"are you sure Caroline is ok with this?" she asked in a caring voice that shocked both of them.

"of course she's ok with this!" Fredrick yelled irritated.

"jeez! No need to get all worked up about it!" Cyra yelled as they continued to walk inside. "is the elevator working yet?"Cyra asked.

"yes." Fredrick answered.

"YES!" Cyra yelled and she ran down the hall as fast as she could to the elevator.

"w-wait for me Cyra!" Cody yelled trying to keep up with her.

"i hate them..." Fredrick mumbled as he headed to GLaDOS's chamber.

After the spinning elevator ride Cyra and Cody walked dizzily into the chamber. Once they got over the dizziness they saw Caroline and Doug standing by the operation table. Caroline was shaking with Doug trying to comfort her.

"hay! Caroline!" Cyra yelled running over to her with Cody following

"Cyra... you came?" she asked.

"of course! Why do people keep asking us that?" Cyra growled at Cody.

"well..." he started.

"don't start." Cyra growled with Cody looking down.

"anyways." Cyra said. "you sure?" Cyra asked obviously worried.

"wow Cyra I didn't know you were-"

"do NOT say it or I WILL kill you!" Cyra yelled causing everyone to look over.

"wow just calm the hell down girl." Cody said with his hands up.

"come on people! Its time to start!" a scientist yelled. Just then Luke burst through the doors.

"oh hi Lukey!" Cyra teased.

"shut up batch!" he yelled back.

"look who's mad because hes late."

"Cyra!" Luke yelled. "i know what you're thinking!"

"seance when dose anyone know what she thinking?" Cody commented with the other scientist nodding in agreement.

"its just a hunch!" he yelled back.

"lets just get this show on the road." Cyra said walking over to the sleeping computer. "well?" she asked.

"shes right. Lets get started." a scientist said walking over to Caroline. "Caroline?" he asked.

"i- I'm ready..." she said shakily making Cyra worried. Cody walked over to Cyra and Luke who were standing in front of GLaDOS.

"you sure about this Cyra?" Cody asked knowing she was worried.

"its a fact of life you two! Grow up!" Luke yelled before Cyra Could reply.

"well look who's heartless this time!" Cyra said laughing at Luke.

"we're ready on this end!" the scientist next to Caroline said.

"ready!" the scientist at the control panel said. The scientist next to Caroline gave her something to put her to sleep.

"turn the power on!" Fredrick said. Cyra saw Doug sneaking out. She just shrugged and looked over to GLaDOS. The power switched on. GLaDOS woke up and Caroline fell asleep. Luke watched Cyra closely to see what she was planing.

"start the transfer." Fredrick said. Electricity filled in Caroline's and GlaDOS's bodies. After a while it stopped and the room fell silent. "did it work?" Fredrick asked. GLaDOS didn't move.

_'come on GLaDOS! wake up!...'_ Cyra thought. _'fine! I'll help you out!'_ Cyra stepped towards GLaDOS.

"what are you doing?" a scientist asked.

"something you wouldn't understand." she said._'alright... if I concentrate I wont go crazy.'_ she thought.

"don't Cyra!" Luke yelled. "you'll louse it!" but Cyra keep walking to GLaDOS until she was in front of her.

"what is she doing?" Fredrick asked. Cyra closed her eyes and focused.

"holy crap..." Cody muttered. "shes going to do it..."

_'damn it!... cant stay... awake...'_ Cyra felt like she was about to fall over until she lost consciousness. She didn't fall instead she spread her wings and let her tail unravel from her leg. A read aura surrounded her. Her eyes slowly opened. Her read iris was glowing.

"oh... its you Lukey." she said looking at Luke who was shaking in fear.

"IM OUT OF HERE!" Luke yelled and ran threw a portal back to his world. She shrugged and looked at Cody.

"oh! I got an idea!" he yelled hitting himself on the head with a frying pan.

"well... that was... random." she said before turning back to GLaDOS. "right lets get to business." she said summoning her staff. She aimed it at GlaDOS's optic. "time to wake up." she said as a stream of read electricity went inside GLaDOS.

"AH!" GLaDOS yelled as her optic flickered to life and she looked around frantically.

"they are your attackers!" Cyra yelled pointing at the scientist with her staff. GlaDOS's optic narrowed.

"Neurotoxin online."the announcer said. The scientist ran for the door but only a few of them got out. The rest got crushed by the door or died from Neurotoxin.

"shut her down!" Fredrick yelled over the emergency phone.

_'damn it! I have to rest... Ill be back Linda!'_ Cyra yelled in her head and fainted at the same time that GLaDOS was shut down.


	8. part 1 ch 8

Rouge Guardians: portal

part 1 before Chell

ch 8 core hangers

"ugh..." Cyra groaned as she woke up. "I feel like I got hit with... nothing?" she stopped. "ok... usually I feel like I have a headache" opened her eye. "why is everything flatter than normal?" she asked herself looking around trying to find a mirror. "there's one!" she said happily when she found a large shard of broken glass. "holy shit I'm a robot! Awesome!" her robot form was like a dog and she had some sort of grabbing device on the end. She had one read optic on the top of her head. A powerful jaw with razor sharp teeth. And a pare of wings folded at her side.

"so your awake." Fredrick's voice said from behind her.

"AH!" Cyra yelled In surprise as she whipped around to see Fredrick behind her. "Fredrick?" Cyra asked.

"how do you like your new body?" he asked.

"ok. You know what this is. This is awkward moment." she said walking towards him.

"what?" Fredrick asked.

"yeah you know. Like with GLaDOS. Creation doesn't know what the flip is going on And creator is being an ass." she growled. "that's why GLaDOS is an ass because your an ass!" she yelled approaching him slowly. "and when someones an ass to me I'm an ass to them more than ever. And I hit back! HARD!" Cyra yelled scaring Fredrick. "but I'm not mad right now!" Cyra yelled happily.

"ok..." he said confused. "well lets go meet Cody." he said and lead her out of the room.

They walked into another room with another robot on a table who was singing.

"Cody!" Cyra yelled walking over to him.

"AH demon robot!" Cody yelled.

"shut up Cody its me!" she growled.

"Cyra?"

"yes its me! Man! Even as a robot your as stupid as ever!"

"jeez Cyra! Don't me so mean!"

"Don't talk back!" Cyra yelled. "so" she said turning to Fredrick. "what happened?"

"you went crazy again!" Cody yelled.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled back at Cody. "well?" she asked turning back to Fredrick.

"Caroline didn't make it and we cant get to GLaDOS thanks to you. So were making you hang cores on her." Fredrick said.

"well that sounds fun!" Cyra said happily.

"are you CRAZY? Cody yelled.

"of course I'm crazy. You know that! And let me guess Luke ran away like a chicken again."

"yep." Cody said sadly.

"would you two just SHUT UP!" Fredrick yelled making Cody and Cyra quiet. "your going to hang your first cores today." he said as two scientist came in with a wagon with four cores in it. "these are the cores you will hang." he said as they inspected the cores. The first one was purple and didn't move or say anything. The one next to it was yellow and was looking around asking random questions. The one nest to that was blue and was saying strange cake recipes. And the last one that Cody was holding was red and raring and snarling at Cody.

"hay Cyra its you!" Cody yelled.

"Cody!" she yelled knocking the core out of his hands Making a loud thump.

"be careful!" Fredrick yelled picking up the core handing it to Cyra. "hold this with your tail."

"what?" Fredrick rolled his eyes and shoved the back of the sphere into her tail with One of the prongs on her tail inserting into the cores holes.

"OW!" Cyra yelled. "be careful!" Fredrick just laughed and did the same with Cody.

"right! Now you will have to hang the cores on it with caution. And once your done press the emergency shutdown switch." Fredrick explained. "but we cant monitor you. She still has control of that chamber."

"lets go! lets go! lets go!" Cyra said eagerly.

"alright. Go!" he yelled as he door opened just enough for them to get in. they charged in and slowed down when they got in the door slamming shut behind them.

"and who might you be?" the computer said.

"my names Cyra and this is the idiotic Cody." Cyra said calmly.

"Cyra... your that human who woke me up." GLaDOS said confused.

"correct. And I have a proposal." Cyra said slyly.

"Go on."

"i have an idea for your revenge. Its bring your daughter to work day after tomorrow. That is when I will help you gain control of the facility. Then you may kill the scientist and take any of them for testing."

"that's well planed..." GLaDOS said amazed. "whats the catch?"

"we must obey the humans until then even if it means fighting each other."

"vary well. I'll except your offer. But I'm not giving up with out a fight." GLaDOS said activating the turret defenses.

"alright! Cody follow me!" Cyra yelled. The two of them jumped away to opposite sides of the room just before the rocket turret fired. They clung to the wall with there sharp claws. When the time was right they jumped over to GLaDOS and clung to her so they could put the cores on.

"get off me!" GLaDOS yelled.

"now would be a good time to get off Cyra!" Cody yelled as GLaDOS started to shake.

"i hear ya! I hear ya!" she yelled back. "I'm just looking for... I SEE IT!" she yelled and both of them jumped off and ran to the power kill switch.

"hit the button. hit the button hit the button!" Cody yelled.

"i know how to hit a button!" Cyra yelled pressing the button as hard as she could. The room went dark and the door opened with the scientist looking in.

"did you do it?" Fredrick asked peeking in.

"like hell my friend!" Cyra yelled.

"good. And for your reword we will let you do what ever you want." he said.

"YES!" Cyra and Cody yelled and they ran back to there office to cause trouble.

It was just a little longer till bring you daughter to work day.


	9. part 1 ch 9

Rouge Guardians: portal

part 1 before Chell

ch 9 bring your daughter to work day

it was five in the morning and Cyra and Cody had fallen asleep (even though robots don't sleep) in there office after staying up all night playing video games. They were woken up by pounding on the door.

"ah!" Cyra said scrambling clumsily to the door. "what?" she asked opening the door. But stopped when she saw Fredrick. "oh... um hi?"

"i have a job for you." he said.

"like what?" she asked trying to sound kind.

"i need you to take care of some girls for bring your daughter to work day."

"ugh... fine! Well do it..." she growled.

"can I have a word in this?" Cody asked nervously.

"no!" both Cyra and Fredrick yelled causing Cody to whimper.

"so when is this happening?" Cyra asked.

"now" Fredrick answered.

"but-"

"NOW" Fredrick yelled cutting Cyra off.

"fine..." Cyra murdered. "come on Cody!"

"coming!" Cody yelled running to the front of the facility to great the scientists daughters.

Cyra and Cody ran down the hall until they arrived at the front of the facility. Standing at the doors was Fredrick, some other people she didn't know, and Doug who were waiting for the girls to arrive.

"hay! Doug!" Cyra and Cody yelled.

"AH! oh... y-your alive?" Doug asked in amazement.

"um... yeah? What did you think we died?" Cyra asked.

"well almost everyone else died. So i-"

"we cant die!" she yelled with everyone looking at her. "what?" never seen a guardian?" Cyra yelled.

"I'll look at that later." one scientist said writing himself a note.

"grate... now I'm a lab rat..." Cyra said shaking her head. It was another five minutes before some buses came to the parking lot. Then a bunch of girls got off the buses.

"stay here until we get the groups made." Fredrick said as him and the other scientist walked outside to greet the girls.

"ok..." Cyra mumbled. "which group do you think we we'll get?" she asked Cody once the scientist were outside.

"hopefully one with Chell in it. Since were doing the tour of GlaDOS's chamber." Cody said.

"i agree." Cyra said. They waited there as the girls outside were sectioned off to different parts of the facility. Finally the scientists came back in with a group of ten girls who stared at Cyra and Cody in amazement.

"whoa! Its a robot!" the tall girl said In amazement.

"its called an AI." a girl that looked like a nerd said.

"but its not intelligent right?" the tall girl asked.

"who says I'm not intelligent?" Cyra said. "Cody is the one who's not intelligent!"

"i herd that!" Cody yelled back. As Cody talked to the girls Cyra noticed Chell clinging to Doug and looking at Cyra worried.

"how did you get here?" Cyra asked but she just keep staring. "what?" Cyra asked.

"your eye is read." Chell said.

"ugh... why dose everyone say that?" Cyra groaned.

"Cyra! Cody! Doug!" Fredrick said.

"yes?" they all said nervously.

"the other scientist and I have another group of kids to take care of. So I want you three to take care of these kids. take them to the daycare room. Their science projects are set up already." and with that Fredrick walked away.

"well look at Mr. bossy." Cyra said once Fredrick gone making the girls laugh. Cyra smiled she never knew she had that emotion any more. "well lets go!" she said leading the the girls down the hall To the daycare room.

The daycare room had ten chairs for the girls and three in the back for Doug Cyra and Cody.

"take a seat kids." Doug announced. The kids sat in there chairs and waited.

"well?" Cyra said looking at a camera that was focused on her. The camera turned back to the projector as it turned on. It made Doug nervous to have 'her' watching them. What scared him more was Cyra's eagerness. The projector switched to a slide show of Aperture science products like the three jells and the portal gun. A bunch of 'oooos' and 'ahhhs' came from the girls as they watched videos of tests subjects bouncing and running on jells and flying through portals. Next they showed the Companion Cube.

"aww! Its a Companion Cube!" one girl shouted.

"i know there so cute!"

"its just a cube..." Cyra growled with everyone looking at her angry. "whatever.."

"welcome to Aperture Science." GLaDOS said over the intercom after the slide show. The girls were surprised at first but then started to laugh seeing the stupid looks on there faces.

"alright girls!" Doug said standing up. "your parents will be here soon so lets get the projects ready!"

"yay!" all the girls yelled and ran into the next room.

"ugh... kids..." Cyra groaned following them to the next room.

Over In the next room science projects were lined up along the wall. Most of them were potato batteries a few lemon batteries and a baking soda volcano. Chell and the other girls walked around looking for there science projects. Soon all the kids were standing in front of their science projects and everything was ready. Cyra Cody and Doug stood in the corner as the kids parents came in to see their projects. It wasn't long before Cyra left from irritation of the kids being so dumb.

"i gotta get out of here..." Cyra growled getting up to leave.

"whats wrong Cyra?" Cody said. "don't like kids?" Cyra just gave him a dirty look and walked away flicking her tail back and forth.

"i hate kids! Their so dumb!" Cyra yelled banging her head on the rail.

"i agree with you there mate!" a voice came from behind her making her flinch.

"ah!" she yelled wiping around to see Wheatley on his magnetic rail. "oh... its just the moron." Cyra said turning back around.

"I'm not a moron!" Wheatley yelled.

"so whats up moron?" Cyra asked ignoring his outburst.

"I'm... I'm just... worried about today..." Wheatley said with his optic darting around making sure there were no cameras.

"don't worry." Cyra said knowing that he was nervous. "there's no cameras out here. But there are new cameras in the daycare place." she said with a devilish look.

"oh no! this is not good! not good at all!" but he stopped when Cyra was looking at him with that look. "you- you know whats going to happen... don't you?" Wheatley said nervously.

"i don't know in full detail but I do have an idea of what might happen." she said as she started to flick her tail back and forth threateningly.

"i- i think I'll stay here for a while..." Wheatley said getting out of Cyra's reach.

"good idea." she said walking away to the daycare room since it was time to go to GLaDOS

"oh this is NOT good! NOT good!" Wheatley said as he started to freak out. "oh no... what do I do?" he yelled. "oh! Oh! I have it!" he yelled as an idea popped into his head. "I'll call the chamber ya, and yell 'BLOODY HELL!' and in that moment of confusion a scientist can jump her! Ya that's a perfect idea!" he yelled and went to the outside of the emergency room.

"alright kids!" Doug yelled. "it time for.. the umm..." he paused. "the... tour..." he said with fear in his eyes with all the kids staring at him like he was crazy which he was.

"go take your meds!" Cyra yelled making Doug jump.

"i don't need them..." he replied staring into nothing.

"yes you do." Fredrick said but Doug still stood there. "Mrs. Kennia take him to the medical center." Fredrick said and a woman in the back stood up and helped Doug to the medical center.

"wow..." Cyra said. "he really needs to calm down..."she said shaking her head sadly. "anyways... is everyone ready?" Cyra asked cheerfully even though she knew what was going to happen.

"alright kids!" Fredrick said. "line up and we will begin the tour!" the kids lined up at the door and Fredrick lead them down the hall to GlaDOS's chamber.

"hello." GLaDOS said kindly as the group entered into her chamber.

"wow..." the kids said in amazement looking at her.

"what is it?" one girl asked. 'it?'

"its obviously an AI." the nerdy girl said. GLaDOS felt the rage filling within her. The stupid human girl called her an 'it'. that was a big mistake. Cody who was often forgotten had sneaked away with Chell.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Cyra said sitting down next to GLaDOS.

"yes. I will too." GLaDOS said with a dark chuckle. Fredrick stood there for a second thinking. When the door slammed shut behind them he want pale.

"oh no..." Fredrick muttered in disbelief.

"oh yes." GLaDOS said.

"Neurotoxin online." the announcer said happily as Nerotoxin started to spread throughout the facility. The girls ran to the door trying to get it open. Fredrick simply stood there in disbelief. _How? I thought of everything! damn ti!_ Fredrick stood there trying to figure out what he did wrong. **Ring! Ring!** Everyone stopped and looked at the phone that was ringing. Fredrick frantically ran over to the phone and picked it up. Cyra got up and slowly followed him.

"hello?" Fredrick yelled.

"BLOODY HELL!" the British person said on the other line. It was Wheatley.

"OMG its Wheatley..." Cyra said shaking her head. GLaDOS looked at Cyra to do something. "don't worry Cody's got this." she said nodding to GLaDOS.

"Wheatley?" Fredrick asked in confusion.

"oh... um... who is this?" Wheatley asked sounding more stupid than ever.

"its Fredrick MORON!" he yelled in anger.

"IM NOT A MORON!" Wheatley yelled back.

"just listen! There's a red button on the desk! Press it!"

"which desk?" Wheatley asked.

"the one next to the phone!"

"oooh that button! I got- w-wait... what are you- AHHH!" Wheatley yelled in pain.

"about time Cody!" Cyra sighed as she continued to approach Fredrick. "guard that button with your life Cody!" Cyra yelled as she started to charge at Fredrick. Fredrick turned to run the other way but Cyra headbutted him in the back just hard enough to fracture his back. "keep guardian it Cody!" Cyra yelled into the phone.

"got it!" Cody said just before she cut the wire. She could feel the power in her body. She was alert strong tense and yet she was calm and relaxed. She stood tall with pride from this feeling.

"why..." Fredrick whispered weakly. She looked over at him narrowing her optic but she stopped when there eyes met. It was like seeing the other side of Fredrick the softer more caring one. The kind one...

_yes Cyra... why?_ She heard Lina's voice in her head causing her feeling of power drain.

"shut up Linda!" Cyra yelled causing everyone to look at her. _But Cyra... i-_ "I said SHUT UP!"

_Cyra... please..._ "SHUT UP or I'll _kill_ him!" she yelled narrowing her optic at Fredrick.

"interesting..." GLaDOS said observing the situation.

_Cyra... pleas don't..._ "too late!" Cyra yelled and attacked Fredrick killing him. The feeling was so grate she went crazy and started to sing. "I'm not even angry even though I broke your heart and killed you! HA HA HA!"

"damn Cyra..." Cody said opening the door and walking in with the ignorant Chell.

"What now?" Cyra asked calming down.

"now we test!" GLaDOS said.


End file.
